1. Field of Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates to providing resource consumption recommendations. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to providing consumers of resources with recommendations on optimal consumption of such resources while considering the consumers' needs.
2. Background of Disclosure
Many daily tasks require use of resources such as electricity and water. From recharging mobile device batteries to microwaving food to cleaning with water, humans cannot survive if access to energy resources is disrupted. On the other hand, rise in the demand for resources, rise in the price of consuming such resources, and the looming problem of such resources becoming scarce, have all prompted the need for less consumption combined with a smart consumption of resources. When people consume resources inside their homes, they may not be able to obtain a good sense of how resources are being consumed and how much of a particular resource may be consumed unnecessarily. For example, consumers may not be aware of how efficient their appliances are or that running a dishwasher during peak hours may cost them a lot more than during off-peak hours. Household residents may not be aware that three people using three different showers simultaneously in the morning may result in less water pressure and a larger water bill. In addition, when consumers use their vehicles, they may not be able to determine which routes to take and which tasks to accomplish with each instance of using the vehicle so as to obtain optimal and most energy efficient use out of their vehicle. As a consequence, most consumers today are unable to obtain optimal consumption of their resources while keeping in mind resource availability, resource needs, and budget constraints.